1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to an at the ready weapon holder. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a pistol holder that can be installed on an interior surface of a vehicle and when installed, a pistol secured to the pistol holder is easily accessible, such that a seated pistol can be removed without having a bystander or potential assailant's attention being drawn to this action.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,166,781 to Parrish (Hereinafter Parrish) discloses a gun holster including a metallic shield having two side pieces for the sides of a gun barrel. The metallic strips are secured at one end to the shield to embrace and support the sides and top of the breech of the gun. Parrish's gun holster further includes a lip secured to the shield to receive and support the trigger guard. The strips and lip constitute the means for connecting the side pieces of the shield in combination with a clasp secured to the shield opposite to the strips and the clasp is adapted to be traversed by a-belt securing the holster to a person. Parrish's gun holster is incapable of being secured to an interior surface of a vehicle, e.g., a vertical wall and a floor, etc. Parrish's metal pin (6 of Parrish) does not serve to support a gun. Instead, Parrish's metal pin serves as a directive agent in placing a gun in a holster, limiting any movement of its muzzle in a lateral direction. Therefore, Parrish's holster requires other parts, e.g., metal strips (2 of Parrish), shield (1 of Parrish), lip (5 of Parrish) to support and secure a gun. All such parts can pose a barrier to quick and inconspicuous motions to remove a gun from its supporting portions and pointing the gun in a desired direction.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2013/0327799 of Sitz (hereinafter Sitz) discloses holders usable to secure a firearm. The holders include a first plate, a second plate extending from the first plate at a first angle, and an insertable member (24 of Sitz) extending from the second plate at a second angle. The insertable member (24 of Sitz) is adapted for insertion into the barrel of the firearm to stabilize the firearm against lateral movement. Friction between the firearm and the first plate, a trigger guard engaged with the holder, or combinations thereof can stabilize the firearm against vertical movement. Such friction can be created using application of a lateral force against the interior of the firearm barrel using the insertable member, application of a lateral force against the exterior of the firearm using a trigger guard, use of a protruding, compressible, or frictional surface on the first plate, or combinations thereof. Sitz's insertable member (24 of Sitz) also serves to stabilize the firearm into which the insertable member is disposed. Additional materials, e.g., a first plate (12 of Sitz), a second plate (14 of Sitz) and a clip (16 of Sitz) still form the main portions for securing a firearm. Sitz's gun holster is also incapable of being secured to an interior surface of a vehicle, e.g., a vertical wall and a floor, etc.
Thus, there is a need for a pistol or weapon holder that can be installed on an interior surface of a vehicle and when installed, a pistol or weapon secured to the holder is easily accessible, such that a seated pistol or weapon can be removed without having attention being drawn to this action or the user remains at the ready to direct and fire the pistol.